Blossom stuck between love
by Siy
Summary: Sakura thought she would be safe around her village, patiently waiting for his return. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her.. And that someone would try to get her heart.ItaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Blossom stuck between love_**

"T" rated. (for now.)

I do **not** own Naruto.

**sweetmaiden** is my beta :D Thank you for beta-ing my story. xD

Summary: Sakura thought she would be safe around her village, patiently waiting for his return. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her.. And that someone would try to get her heart.

This came yesterday in my mind, and I was like,sure why not..

* * *

Sakura was nineteen now and there was still no sign from Sasuke. Sighing, she looked around at the trees that surrounded her and heard birds chirping merrily. What she didn't know was that a pair of eyes were set upon her frame. She wasn't really aware at the fact that she was in danger.

Why would she? She was still near the village where everything was calm and peaceful. Sakura just needed to be alone. When Sakura was in Tsunade's office this morning, she had heard that Sasuke had been spotted. Immediately, she wanted to go look for him and bring him back.

Hoping that he would come back… Bringing him back.

Sakura blamed it all on herself, She kept saying that it was her fault. She could have done something back then, but did she? No. She was just a weak person. Like he said…

_"You are annoying."_

The memory flashed through her mind and she bit her lip, trying her hardest to ignore it. She had to be strong; she had to do it for him to prove that she was indeed a strong woman. Strong enough to be on level with him.

_More then friends…_

But she knew that he wouldn't be the same person if they should meet again. Orochimaru had turned him into a monster. She had heard many rumours about Sasuke. A lot of warnings had been sent everywhere about a nin from the Sound. Black raven hair, onyx eyes. And if you were lucky, you could see his sharingan eyes, the Uchiha bloodline.

Sakura sighed and stopped in her tracks, feeling the wind blow her long hair.

Sakura had changed a lot. She was no longer the weak girl compared to the days when she was still a genin. She was now worthy to be called a kunoichi. Worthy enough to be by _his_ side.

She had made her way to ANBU and was proud to be one. She also worked in the hospital, as she loved to help people. "_At least I can help these people..."_ That thought went through her mind constantly every day and her features saddened every time.

The moment Sasuke had left, her heart throbbed with pain and anguish. She was nineteen now but she was still considered pure. She had saved herself up for Sasuke. Nineteen and not even been kissed. Even Hyuuga Neji had shown interest in her but she turned it down and said they only could be friends.

_Friends._

Sakura noticed one small thing. Why was the forest so quiet? Slowly, her hand drifted down her leg to her kunai holster but it was too late. A dire blow at her back had made her fly and crashed against a tree, causing her to a scream.

Sakura let her chakra flow quickly in her body, checking whether she had sustained any other injury. Yet, she was caught off guard when someone roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and banged her head against the tree.

Her vision started to blur and Sakura fought hard, trying desperately to stay conscious. After another slam against the tree, she closed her eyes and involuntarily welcomed the darkness. Falling into the arms from a devil.

---

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" a loud voice boomed as he narrowed his eyes at the woman in front of him.

Tsunade leaned backwards against the chair. She closed her eyes and sighed. "She's out, she needed some air she said."

"It's been fifteen minutes now! Shouldn't she come back already?" Again his voice was loud and Tsunade started to get tired from his thunderous voice. "Stop overreacting, Naruto! She can take care of herself. She does not always need protection!" Tsunade slammed her fist onto the table.

Seriously, the kid was nice but she couldn't take it to hear that voice everyday, hour after hour. It drove you insane, you know?

He became quiet and his clear blue eyes watched the hokage in front of him. One day, he would be sitting there. One day, he would worry about his students. One day, he would gain the respect from all the villagers.

"Ano... Sorry," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just thought...that she needed help." A smile found its way to Tsunade's face. "There's no need to be sorry, Naruto. But you have to understand that Sakura is a woman now who can take care of herself."

He nodded at her and looked outside, seeing the birds fly past the window.

---

"Urgh..." Slowly the pink haired kunoichi opened her eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_

As if someone had heard her thoughts, an unfamiliar voice spoke up "I see that you have awaken."

Sakura shrieked in shock and looked bewilderedly around her, trying to see the person who had said that. The first thing that Sakura noticed was that her chakra was 'gone'.

She reached for her kunai holster and noticed yet again that something was missing. "Looking for something?" the deep smooth voice resurfaced. Sakura backed away against the wall, looking in shock around her. Suddenly, out of the blue, a shadow appeared in front of her.

He was extremely tall. Through the darkness, she could faintly make out some red colour on the person's clothes. As she looked upwards, she could see a flash of red in the darkness, and knew that whoever the person was, he was watching her.

"W-who are you?" she asked, quietly. Sakura patiently waited for an answer. After a while, she felt annoyed by his unresponsive attitude so she asked him again. "Who are you?" This time, her voice sounded stronger and slightly cold. He chuckled, clearly hearing her fierce voice.

To make her scared again, he told her his name. "Uchiha Itachi." He told her calmly and heard her gasp. Sakura tried to back farther away from him but it wasn't working. "Going already?" came his voice.

"What do you want from me?" She wasn't the weak kunoichi than she was when she was 13 and she would let him know that. She didn't care about what would happen if she did. "You will find out in time. Now, follow me." Itachi didn't move and Sakura wasn't planning on budging from where she stood either until he was at least a mile away from her.

"Kunoichi," came his cold voice as he watched her with dark amusement. "Would you prefer if I ask Kisame to come?" A flashback from the moment Sakura had lost consciousness flashed through her mind and she shook her head slightly.

As she stood up, a wave of dizziness took over her and she was about to fall back.

Until…

His hands encircled her waist and pulled her flushed face to him. Sakura's eyes widened at their close distance, chest against chest. While her chest was soft, his was hard. _'Must be training...'_ went through her mind as she struggled to stay awake.

Itachi watched her with his red orbs and saw that she was having a hard time to stay awake. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him. As she did so, her eyes widened at the look from his red orbs, wanting to avert her eyes but it was too late.

His sharingan had pulled her into a dream. He smirked as he felt her head landed on his shoulder. Gathering her in his arms, he walked outside the 'room' into the bright sun. Ignoring the look that his partner gave him, Itachi walked into the house that they were staying temporarily.

Soon they had to move again. Itachi never stayed too long in one place; chances were that people from the villages could betray you.

As he walked upstairs, he heard a name fall from the girl's numb lips, a name that earned a smirk on his face. '_Sasuke-kun._..' So this little flower was from his brother? He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the sleeping girl.

His little brother really was foolish to _walk_ to Orochimaru. Itachi's features turned cold again and he started to walk to the girl's room, for now.

As he entered the room, he walked over to the bed and laid her down. Glancing at the window in the room, he cast a spell on it so that she wouldn't start to get crazy ideas.

He turned around and left the room, quietly closing the door.

---

Naruto sighed and looked outside, seeing the sky welcome the night. His eyes were full of sadness and confusion. Why hadn't Sakura return? Was she…going to find Sasuke on her own? He gritted his teeth in anger. _'Sakura, why didn't you ask me to come with you!' _went through his mind.

He could never forgive himself if, if...no, I can't think of that! He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

"Sakura."

Tsunade had told him that when Sakura was still around, she didn't act normal after she left her office. Upon hearing the news about Sasuke was a bad thing if Haruno Sakura was around.

She was a ghost. _'Because you Sasuke, because of you...' _Naruto looked up at the sky as his mind drifted off to Sasuke, his best friend, his _brother_…

* * *

Okay, that was it.I hope you liked it. And, when I will update.. I'll see about that, Probably in 3 days or 4 I can start on chapter 2. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: **Sweetmaiden**. Thank you :D

I **don't** own Naruto.

Hope you like it xD

* * *

Sakura bolted up from the bed; fear kicking in and Sakura pressed her body against the wall behind her. She looked around, scanning for any signs of danger and she clearly noticed it wasn't a dream- or should she say nightmare? After a few moments, Sakura let herself relax and closed her eyes as a deep sigh left her lips.

Slowly, she got out the bed. Looking at the window, she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge that easily and Sakura noticed there was a spell on. "Great," she uttered and looked at the only door in her room. Biting her lips, she thought over what she should do.

Should she risk it?

Glancing out of the room, she saw Kisame snoring against the tree- wait; did he sleep there the whole night? She didn't know what the time was so she couldn't be sure. But if he was there, where was Itachi?

Sakura tiptoed to the door, listening carefully. Feeling satisfied, she silently opened the door, hoping that it wouldn't make much noise. Getting out the room with the stealth of a cat, she pressed herself against the wall, listening to the surroundings.

She blinked as she heard water running down and Sakura looked around in the hall. Seeing a door slightly open, she decided to check it.

As Sakura opened the door a scent of forest hit her nostrils and Sakura eyed the steamy air that came beyond the door_. Must be the bathroom… Would Itachi take a shower?_ Blushing at the thought that came in her mind, she shook her head. _Sakura! You are not a pervert like your Kakashi-sensei!_

But then why did she want to know whether he was in the shower or not? Slowly, she made her way in, trying to make as little noise as possible. As Sakura neared the bathroom door, she looked in and saw no one in the shower. W_here did he go?_ In a blink of an eye, she was pressed against the wall with a kunai against her neck.

Opening her eyes, she looked into the blood eyes from Itachi and turned her gaze away from his face. D_on't look in his eyes! _Sakura felt water soaking in her clothes and she blushed crimson, he was naked! An amusement chuckle left his lips as he saw her cheeks reddened.

"Hadn't been touched?" he mocked and saw anger filled her face. She shot daggers at him. If it wasn't Itachi, or if he wasn't naked, she would eat him alive. But he wasn't Naruto or Kakashi. He was an S-Class Criminal who didn't care who he killed, regardless of man or woman.

"Get a-away," she whispered and heard another chuckle.

Sakura looked from the corner of her eye and eyed his chest. God, why do bad guys look so sexy! Amusement flashed in his normally emotionless eyes and pressed the kunai tighter against her neck, earning a gasp from her. He leaned closer and hearing her breath stir, he smirked.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked in a whisper. His wet, solid chest was pressed slightly against hers and Sakura already had problems with breathing for a very _nude _man was pressing himself against her! Not forgetting- a very handsome man!

Sakura started to squirm and felt the kunai harder against her, demanding for blood to be spilled out the little cut the kunai made. His eyes caught the attention of the blood and slowly moved down, letting his tongue darted out to lick her wound on her neck.

"I-Itachi!" she hissed at him, fear clouding her mind at what was going on. When he stopped sucking on the wound, he moved back and licked his lips, satisfied at her scared face.

He threw the kunai effortlessly away behind him, not caring where it landed. "Kunoichi." Sakura's eyes looked back into his, forgetting who he was. "Return to your room and stay there until I come to get you," he said as he walked back into the bathroom. "Don't try to escape for I will let Kisame have his way with you if he wants to kill you."

With those words Sakura sank to the ground, hearing Itachi stepped back into the shower. _'What had just happened?' _Sakura raised her hand to her neck and touched the wound where his lips were a few moments ago. Sakura flushed crimson again as images of the naked man flashed through her mind.

She stood up and ran out the room, getting back into her own, she sat on her bed. Slowly, she backed away on the bed against the wall, hooking her arms under her knee and hiding her face between them.

_"Naruto...Tsunade… Konoha…"_

She sobbed silently.

---

"Granny! We have to go look for her!" Naruto shouted, not caring the fact that it was the Hokage he was yelling at. "Naruto, calm down," she sighed, hoping the day would end soon, _very_ soon.

"How can I? Sakura-Chan is not here!" Tsunade closed her eyes; a heavy sigh left her lips.

"Naruto…" she started but got interrupted by him. "Sitting here doesn't solve a thing! We should-"

"We should wait another two days, have you looked by Ino? Tenten? Hinata? Maybe she's there, hanging around with friends."

_Friends._

Naruto's eyes widened in sadness at the words Tsunade had just uttered. He already had lost his best friend, his brother. He did not want to loose another friend. "Naruto…I understand that you are worried about her, but let us wait first," Tsunade whispered.

"Fine…" he uttered as he turned around and left the room.

---

Sakura was still leaning against the wall and didn't notice someone had entered her room; someone she didn't wanted to see right now at the very moment.

He slowly made his way towards the bed, still not drawing her attention. When Sakura felt a present towering above her, she looked up and locked gazes with Itachi. "What do you want!" she spat out, forgetting that he could kill her any moment. Itachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"We have to go," he said with his emotionless voice.

_'W-what?'_

Sakura blinked slowly and was about to ask something but she was rudely interrupted by the rough pull from Itachi. Sakura stumbled from the bed and slammed into his rock hard chest. Before Sakura could take in the moment, she was rudely thrown over his left shoulder with a hand on the small of her back.

"Let me go!" She started to struggle but his iron grip held her against him. He silently walked out the room and headed downstairs where his partner was waiting for him. Kisame looked in amusement at Itachi as he saw him with the fierce kunoichi. "Pervert! I said let me go!" she shouted.

Itachi ignored Kisame's gaze and nodded at him, disappearing and abandoning the place, followed by an amusement Kisame.

As they leaped from tree to tree, her struggles ceased. "Itachi!" she hissed at him but he ignored her.

After a few moments she gave up and only looked in front of her, where a... Kisame was looking at her with hungry eyes that would love to kill her on the spot.

A shiver ran up and down her spine and she quickly averted her eyes onto something else.

As she averted her eyes, a flash of a naked Itachi in front of her again shot through her mind and she shook her head.

After two hours, Sakura started to get dizzy from all the jumping and landing on branches, which Itachi noticed and stopped on one of the twigs.

"Are we there yet?" she asked in a weak whisper as she closed her eyes tightly.

He pulled her off his shoulder and when she stood back on her own feet in front of him, a gasp left her lips and felt her legs give way. Before she could touch or even fall the ground, an arm encircled her waist _again_ and Sakura's eyes met Itachi's; the latter ones void of any emotion.

Another arm hooked under her knees and he carried her bridal style, starting to jump further from branch to branch.

Sakura let her body relax as she laid her head on his shoulder, which he didn't mind. She saw Kisame a few branches further for Itachi had signaled at him that he could continue.

Reasons started to get through her mind- why was she letting him do this? Sakura started to struggle and felt his grip tightened on her legs and pressed her closer to him. Sakura was about to scream but the hand that held her up under her back suddenly pressed a vital point in her neck and she lost conscious _again_ in the arms of a devil.

* * *

Maybe I'll start tonight on chapter 3.. Hm, I have .. 2 tests tomorrow T.T .. So yeah, I'll just see xD; Hope you liked it, till next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very long update. Thats all I can say. I promise to update now more.. And thanks for sticking with it! xD;

I don't own Naruto.I do own this mega plushie -white-Mokona from the anime Tsubasa and XXX Holic - by Stamp. (God I love Tsubasa it's my new favourite serie!) and I also own a black one xD -sticks tongue out at Mitsuki- it's mine! XD

Enough being childish ... Hope you like it! xD;

* * *

Walking into their new bedroom he let his gaze roam over the room before walking to the bed. Letting her drop down he didn't care if it was rude, or if it hurt. Turning around he slowly unzipped his cloak, throwing it over a chair before leaving the room.

"What will we do now"

Turning around Itachi met Kisame. Glaring he spoke, "You will find out… In time" he turned around and quietly walked outside for some training. Kisame grunted and glared at the door before turning around as well.

Meanwhile Sakura had woken up and looked around in the small room. Sitting up she hissed, a wave of nausea washed through her. Quickly standing up she stumbled forwards, leaning against the wall she looked at the window in the room.

_Fresh air._

Seeing it wasn't locked she opened and put her head outside for some fresh air to inhale. A breathy sigh left her lips as she felt her nausea washed away. Standing up straightly she noticed Itachi training.

Small sweat beads trickled down his face as he continued to throw kunai's around, hitting everything he could. His ponytail clung to his soaked shirt for if it wasn't Itachi, he would look hot! But even so .. She had to admit he already was.

Sakura didn't notice that a person had entered the room as she continued staring at Itachi. "Enjoying the view?" a smooth voice chuckled. Shrieking she turned around as fast as she could. Meeting those cold eyes void of emotions. Looking over her shoulder she saw the Itachi who stood outside training looking at her, smirking. Turning back to the Itachi standing before her she saw his smirk became wider which made her stare angrily. "Why am I here!" she shouted noticing his perfect eyebrow rose.

"That, are questions for later, Sakura-san. Eat"

He tilted his head slightly as his eyes fled from her to the food tray on top of the table before fixing his eyes again on her silhouette. "We will talk after you have finished your meal." He turned around and walked all the way through the door, yet before closening it, he spoke, "If you value your life kunoichi, do as you are told." after which he closed the door.

Sakura felt down on her knees as she looked the dangerous S-Class Criminal walking throughout the door. _"If you value your life kunoichi, do as you are told."_ His words repeated themselves over and over.

What was going to happen to her?

-----

"Old woman let me go after Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's fist met the table. Tsunade was just about to speak before Naruto interrupted her, "We waited long enough! If you don't set me on this mission I will go on my own!" Smiling within she conceded, nodding at him. "Alright Naruto, I will dispatch two teams." Naruto blinked in surprise – he had already won this battle?

"You will join forces with Neji, Shino, and Kakashi. The second team will be Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino and Gai. You will leave tonight. Be prepared. Come back in an hour. You are dismissed." Naruto stood full length again. His wide sky blue eyes stared upon the Hokage in front of him.

The dream in front of him.

Without pronouncing a single word he turned around and slowly walked out of the Hokage's office. A bright smile appeared on his lips. Soon he would save Sakura from the one who had captured her.

Meanwhile Tsunade was thinking over some plans.

Sakura was captured so she was unable to leave the village on her own, right? Then the question was; Who, why, and where? Sighing she stared at the closed door. She had promised Naruto to go look for Sakura, but.. Where to start?

-----

Sakura sat alongside the table, eating slowly her meal. She had checked it or there was poison in, she hadn't find any. Though she didn't trust him. Only a fool would trust a man like Uchiha Itachi.

Seeing the door open she stopped with eating and looked up to see Kisame walk in. "Itachi asks for you." He spoke roughly. Nodding she watched him turn around and walk away, pass some other rooms. "He's outside training." She immediately knew which place he meant. Turning around on her heels she walked in a fast space out the building. Not liking being close to Kisame.

When Sakura stood outside she didn't saw him, probably at the other side of the building. This gave Sakura the thought, should she dare to escape? Hesitantly looking around she heard and saw no one, only the birds chirp.

'Do it!'

Sakura sprinted away from the place as fast as she could, not taking any risks by looking around. She didn't care where she landed, as long as it was away from Akatsuki, Kisame and Itachi.

Sensing a chakra running at a fast speed away he immediately knew who it was and turned around, disappearing. He would get Kisame later for this, for now, he would enjoy her little game.

Sakura ran, ran and ran. Her lungs burned yet she gave no signs of giving up, this was her chance to go back to her freedom. Though, a little voice said that someone would find her, yet she ignored it, a spark of hope shot through her body at the opportunity.

Suddenly she couldn't breath anymore, there, in front of her, the smirking bastard she tried to run away from. "Going somewhere?" Gritting her teeth together she looked to the right and turned her whole body towards and started to run again.

Itachi disappeared again, appearing on a branch and jumping through the trees . Sakura could feel his chakra following her and knew it was futile yet her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to stop.

Having enough of this little game he jumped on the ground, disappearing and re-appearing next to Sakura. Shrieking in shock she stopped and almost fell backwards but Itachi prevented her as he pushed her down on the ground with him on top.

Her breath was caught as she looked with wide eyes in his scarlet red eyes. Her chest was aching for air but she was too scared to breath – she forgot how to breath. Itachi's eyes roamed over her face, smirking lightly he leaned closer and saw her already wide eyes widened. Chuckling he rose and looked down at Sakura. Sakura refused to get up and get back to her prison.

She didn't deserve this.

Tears formed in her orbs but she would be damned to spill them! Itachi continued to stare down at her, not moving an inch, his eyes softly blinked, she was hypnotized by them. So much she didn't notice his eyes turning Mangekyou Sharingan and that the wheels were spinning faster and faster.

Sakura started to feel sleepy and a few more moments of looking in his eyes, she closed her eyes not opening them again.

Itachi sat down on his knee and took her in his arms. Standing back up he disappeared again.

-----

"Obaa-san!" Tsunade glared at Naruto but ignored and continued to speak, "The last time Sakura was seen, was near the gates, so the teams will be split up and look all over. Kazekage also has sent a team to help us, so we will treat them with respect." Looking around at the group, "Any questions?"

"Do we have any idea why Sakura-san is kidnapped?" Neji spoke. Tsunade shook her head, "No we have not. Sakura has been missed for two days. Any more?" Everyone remained silent. "Dismissed. Good luck." Nodding the teams went on their paths.

----

Sakura sat on her bed, her cheeks red from anger of what that stupid bastard did. She would make him pay for it!

Seeing her door open she just ignored it, knowing it was Itachi – that she thought – "Tried to escape, eh?" looking up she saw _mister sharky_ smile sadistic at her. Rising an eyebrow she removed her eyes upon something else. Something less..creepy.

Kisame walked with big steps towards the bed, in fact, he was there in three large steps. Sakura gulped slightly at being so close to him. She hoped he wouldn't do..anything painful. "Eh, ignoring me you little bitch?" Now she was shaking as she saw his hand rise, closing her eyes tightly. After a few moments she opened one eye, only to see Itachi holding Kisame's wrist in a firmly grip. Kisame's gritted his teeth together in frustration, not wanting to show any signs, yet failing miserable.

"I told you to leave the kunoichi unharmed." He said quietly. Time passed and neither of them made a move. Sakura started to get nervous why weren't they moving? Why weren't they doing something? Why weren't they doing anything!

Kisame snorted and disappeared in a second. She watched his hand slowly fall back next to his side, Itachi slowly turned around and looked with piercing eyes at the kunoichi who sat in front of him.She caught a curious glint in his eyes as he studied her.

Finally he made a move and walked towards the chairs next to the table, sitting on one of the chairs. "You are here, because of a deal."

* * *

This was it, if you have read in friend or foe, I will update all my fics every month. (at the end of the month) I hope I atleast have 4 chapters done then xD; Next one Im going to update is The Rise and Fall xD 

Please review! xD


End file.
